The Sleepover
by Queen Su
Summary: Arwen is having her first sleepover with her friend Lilthiair. What could possibly happen? Oneshot. Family/friend fluff.


**I own nothing, except for the Elvish song. It's not that great anyway. The translation is at the end. Writing Elves is quite tricky for me so let me know if I screwed something up! Enjoy! **

**The Sleepover**

"Good night Arwen." Elrond kissed his little girl's forehead.

"Good night ada." She said, brushing her dark hair out of her face.

"Good night Lord Elrond." Arwen's friend Lilthiair, smiled sweetly while putting her blond hair up so it wouldn't get in her way when she slept.

Lilthiair was sleeping over with Arwen that night. Both of them had never had a sleepover and were quite thrilled to have a whole night together. The evening had flown by. It had been filled with chattering in the garden, chasing butterflies, pretending to be grown up Elves, and riding horses.

Now it was late and time to settle down to go to sleep. Lilthiair was lying on a cot that had been set up next to Arwen's four poster bed. The balcony double doors were open to let the cool summer air drift in and a host of crickets sang a chorus together as the moon rose over the mountain peaks.

After saying his final words, Elrond closed the wooden door quietly and began to stride down the corridor. His acute hearing suddenly picked up Arwen's soft giggle. He sighed inwardly and made his way back to the door. As soon as he opened it, he found the girls snuggled under the comforters with their eyes shut; appearing to be asleep.

_They heard me coming back down the hall. _Elrond thought, turning back towards the door.

Once again, half way down the hall he heard the girls chatting again. Spinning around he returned to Arwen's bedroom. Stepping into the room, he found the same results as last time.

_They heard me again. _Elrond shook his head.

He shut the door, but instead of leaving, he stood there…waiting. A moment later he heard a whisper and then a giggle. With his hand on the door handle, he waited a few minutes. They chattered away. Suddenly, Elrond quickly opened the door.

This time he found the two little Elves, sitting up in bed. The girls were facing each other, sitting cross-legged. As soon as he walked into the room, their eyes went wide and their smiles disappeared.

"Ada!" Arwen gasped her hand flying up to her lips.

"You two should be sleeping." He said sternly. "Why are you not asleep?"

"Well, we hadn't finished our conversation that we started earlier and we just had to finish it." Arwen made up a poor excuse.

"I told you earlier that you must go to sleep when you get in bed." Elrond replied. "You don't want to be split up do you?"

"No ada." Arwen hung her head. "I'm sorry."

"We will go straight to sleep." Lilthiair promised her azure eyes looking serious.

"That would be a wise choice." Elrond stated.

Arwen and Lilthiair lay down immediately and pulled their blankets up to their chins. Shutting their eyes, they rolled over, away from each other.

Elrond exited the room and padded down the passage, but then he stopped. A faint cry reached his ears. Slowly, he returned to the bedchamber for the fourth time.

Opening the door he found that Lilthiair was sitting up in her bed, sobbing. He strode to her side and bent down.

"What is wrong Lilthiair?" He inquired, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I miss my mother and father." She cried, feeling homesick.

"It's all right Lilthiair. You will see them tomorrow." Arwen comforted, embracing her friend. Then she turned to Elrond. "Ada, singing might help her fall asleep. Could you sing for us?"

"Of course Arwen." He said gently. Walking to the balcony, he stood between the doors as he sang. His voice started low, but gradually grew.

"_Nîn Meleth Aranel_

_Melin ceni hin lîn síla i 'eladhach_

_Nîn Meleth Aranel_

_Edro gûr lín_

_Nîn Meleth Aranel_

_Alae!_

_Nîn Meleth Aranel_

_I Melain berio le_

_Nîn Meleth Aranel_

Aiya!

_Nîn Meleth Aranel…"_

While he sang, the girls lay down and Lilthiair's tears turned into small sniffs. When the song had ended, Elrond turned around he saw that they were both sleeping. They inhaled and exhaled in a steady rhythm and their expressions were peaceful.

"Good night nîn meleth aranels." He smiled, shutting the door.

--

**Song Translation:**

My lovely princess,

I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh,

My lovely princess,

Open your heart,

My lovely princess,

Behold!

My lovely princess,

May the Valar keep you,

My lovely princess,

Hail!

My lovely princess


End file.
